


Sticky Notes

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepslayerz, Fluff, M/M, claire is a good friend, eli likes to doodle, eli probably has ADD, everyone thinks claire is the best person to spill secrets to, first chapter can be read as platonic, ok but why is eli not a common character tag i am offended, second chapter is definitely not platonic, steve is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Eli has a habit of doodling on sticky notes, and Steve decides to ask him why





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Trollhunters fic I've actually published anywhere, but I know I need more Steve and Eli because I think I've read all of the Creepslayerz fics in two(?) days so I figured I'd write my own for all of the Creepslayerz fans out there (and for myself as well)

Eli had a habit of doodling on sticky notes. He’d always had trouble keeping his hands still, which was one reason he did all of his homework so far ahead of time: it gave him something to do. But homework wasn’t enough to occupy Eli because he did finish it so fast. So eventually, he started doodling on his papers. But when he realized that doodling on his schoolwork meant his teachers actually  _saw_ his doodles, Eli turned to sticky notes.

 

He kept a pad of sticky notes with him during school so if he finished his work early (which he often did), he would have something to do. Most of the time, his doodles ended up crumpled up and in the trash because he didn’t need his locker and backpack to be littered with endless doodles on brightly colored sticky notes. They weren’t that good anyways. But Eli’s favorites, he kept and put up on a wall in his bedroom.

 

Steve didn’t understand why Eli was constantly doodling on sticky notes only to throw them away at the end of class. It just didn’t make sense to him. So one day, when Coach Lawrence was sick, resulting in a substitute teacher and a class that could not be convinced to be quiet, Steve asked Eli about it, knowing their conversation would get lost in all of the other white noise circling the classroom.

 

“Why do you doodle on those sticky notes so much?” Steve asked as Eli studied his newest piece of art - a doodle of a troll holding a yellow umbrella. He asked it in a judgmental tone, but only to keep their cover (which Steve was getting increasingly bad at). He was actually genuinely curious.

 

Eli looked over at Steve, like he hadn’t expected Steve would talk to him. “It’s-- I… I can’t keep my hands still. I need to be writing, or reading, or--”

 

“Doodling on sticky notes,” Steve finished. He leaned over to get a better look at Eli’s drawing. “Wow, that’s really good. So why do you always throw them away once you’re done?”

 

Eli gave Steve a weird look. He hadn’t expected Steve to notice his routine of throwing all of his doodles in the trash can. He wasn’t even sure Steve noticed he doodled on sticky notes so much in the first place, if Eli was being honest. He shrugged, “I guess I just don’t know what else to do with them. I only keep the ones I like best.” Without really thinking, Eli handed the sticky note in his hand over to Steve, “You can keep this one if you want.”

 

Steve wasn’t sure how to respond. How could he take this doodle from Eli when it definitely looked like one he would want to keep? “Are… Are you sure?” Steve looked down at the sticky note again. “This is, like, _really_ good.”

 

Eli placed his hand on Steve’s and pushed the drawing towards the blonde boy. “I’m serious. If you don’t want it, I won’t be offended. But if you do want it, keep it.”

 

Steve smiled down at the sticky note. “If you insist, Pepperbuddy.”

 

\---

 

The next day, Eli was furiously doodling when Steve entered the classroom, which was normal, but Steve also noticed something that wasn’t a normal occurrence. In the upper right corner of Steve’s desk was a bright yellow sticky note with pencil markings on it. As Steve sat down, he noticed that the pencil markings actually formed a sketch of him. He looked over at Eli, but the boy was too distracted by his next doodle to pay any attention to Steve.

 

Steve just smiled to himself and placed the sticky note inside the cover of his notebook, next to the one Eli had given him the day before.

 

A few moments later, another sticky note appeared on Steve’s desk. This doodle depicted Eli and Steve in their Creepslayerz outfits complete with Steve holding Eli’s “Last Resort” that hadn’t worked at all. Steve almost wanted to keep that doodle on his desk, but if someone saw it, that would _definitely_ blow their cover. So Steve added it to his collection that now consisted of three doodles from Eli. Of course, he could never let anyone apart from Eli see it, but just knowing that the doodles were in his notebook lightened Steve’s mood.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests for a part two, so here you go! This part is definitely shippy, so if you don't ship Steve and Eli as more than a brOTP, this may not be for you, but feel free to read anyways!
> 
> Also I really want to see a friendship between Eli and Claire so I added one in here to make me happy whoops

Most of the time, when Eli would doodle, it was frantic, quick pencil scratches on his sticky notes so he didn’t lose his idea before the doodle was finished. But this one, he was taking his time on. Every stroke of his pencil was meaningful. Eli was  _ not _ going to mess this doodle up. He didn’t even really know  _ why _ he was being so careful with this, really, no one would even see it. Still, Eli focused on making sure every detail was perfect.

 

Although Steve knew better than to look over Eli’s shoulder while he was doodling, Steve couldn’t help but be curious about this drawing that Eli was putting so much effort into. He tried to steal a glance at it, but Eli kept his work hidden well.

 

Given that class hadn’t officially started yet, their teacher had yet to arrive in the classroom, meaning there was no adult to stop someone from tormenting Eli about his secretive doodling.

 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” one of Steve's old jock buddies - Logan - asked, sitting down at the desk in front of Eli. He spun the chair around and placed his arms on Eli’s desk.

 

Eli quickly hid his drawing against his chest. “N-Nothing!”

 

“Oh?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “Then you won’t mind me looking at it.”

 

Eli knew there was no way he could just  _ give _ Logan the drawing. He wanted to look over at Steve for help, but he knew that could break their already fragile cover. So Eli just looked down, unsure of what to do.

 

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not  _ that  _ embarrassing.” Logan tried to coax Eli into handing over the drawing, but Eli still refused.

 

Finally, Steve spoke up. “What does it matter to you?” He grumbled. “It’s just a stupid drawing.”

 

Logan looked over at Steve and Eli took the distraction as an opportunity to back away from both his desk and Logan. “What does it matter to you if he shows me the drawing or not?” Logan challenged. “Surely you’re not... _ protecting  _ him?”

 

Eli jumped up out of his seat and tried to keep his voice from shaking when he spoke, “L-look! I’ll show you that it’s really nothing!” Eli ripped his sticky note in half, trying to ignore how upset it made him, and proceeded to crumple it up and walk towards the trash. He dropped it in the trash, hoping Logan’s ego kept him from dumpster diving for Eli’s artwork.

 

As Eli made his way back to his seat, the teacher entered the classroom, so even if Logan was willing to dig through the trash before, he certainly wasn’t now. He stalked back to his seat as Eli sat down at his desk, feeling defeated. Yes, he had kept his drawing from being seen, but he’d also lost it. 

 

\---

 

Steve stayed after class to “tie his shoe” while everyone else walked out, leaving Steve in the classroom alone. Once everyone was gone, Steve rushed over to the trash can and pulled out Eli’s drawing from earlier. Steve didn’t have time to look at it then, so he shoved it into his pocket (it was already crumpled and he needed to hurry) and made his way to his next class.

 

It wasn’t until after Steve got home that he remembered the sticky note in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out and flattened the papers. Steve was expecting a troll, or Jim in his Trollhunter armor, or Claire and NorEnrique or… really anything besides what he saw.

 

There on the sticky note was a drawing of he and Eli holding hands with a heart doodled above them. Suddenly, it made sense why Eli was so adamant about not handing over the drawing. Suddenly, a lot of things made sense.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe I was so careless!” Eli exclaimed. “It’s still just  _ there _ in the trash can! Anyone who picks it up will  _ know _ !” Eli ran his hands through his hair.

 

“You need to just take a deep breath,” Claire said calmly. “Just _breathe_.”

 

Eli took a deep breath, but he didn’t feel like that helped calm him down.

 

“That kid isn’t going to go dumpster diving for it, and the trash cans are all dumped out before tomorrow morning anyways,” Claire assured him. “No one will ever know.”

 

Eli looked down. “You really think so?”

 

Claire nodded confidently. “I’m sure of it. Now,” Claire placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder, “is there anything else I can do to help?”

 

Eli shook his head. “I don’t think so. Thanks for coming over.”

 

“Of course!” Claire exclaimed. “Anytime you need to talk to someone, I’m here for you, no matter what.” Claire stood up to leave, but stopped and glanced back at Eli. “...Seeing that I’m already here, is there any way you could help me with my math homework? I’m… having a bit of trouble with it.”

 

Eli grinned. “Of course!” He hated being forced to do homework for other people, but Eli would gladly help someone who was willing to learn. Also, helping Claire with her homework would help Eli take his mind off of everything that had happened at school that day.

 

\---

 

Claire seemed like the sort of person who could be trusted to keep a secret, which was why Steve decided to text her. Had Eli not been the one Steve wanted to keep the secret from, he definitely would have gone to Eli. But Steve wasn’t exactly ready to confront Eli about it, so he turned to Claire.

 

**_Steve:_ ** _ If you’re not busy, I really need to talk to you _

**_Claire:_ ** _ I’m getting help with my homework right now, but I can stop by later? Maybe around 6? _

**_Steve:_ ** _ That’s fine _

**_Claire:_ ** _ See you at 6! _

 

A couple minutes after 6, the doorbell rang and Steve rushed to answer the door. “I’ll get it!”

 

“Who is it?” Steve’s mom called from the kitchen.

 

“Just a friend,” Steve called back as he opened the door. He didn’t want his mom to overhear the conversation and there was no way Steve would be allowed to talk in private inside of his house. “She’s just dropping something off for school; I’ll be back in in a minute!” With that, Steve stepped outside and closed the door.

 

Claire gave Steve a confused look. “What is it? Something with trolls or goblins?”

 

Steve shook his head. “I wish, but no.” He pulled Eli’s drawing, which he’d taped back together, from his pocket and handed it to Claire. “Eli drew this and I- I wanted to just give it back to him, but then I looked at it and--”

 

Steve was too busy stumbling over his words to notice Claire’s shocked expression when she saw the drawing that _had_ to be the same drawing Eli was freaking out about an hour earlier. By the time Steve looked up at her, Claire had regained control of her facial expression. “So do you want me to interpret the drawing or…?”

 

Steve glared at Claire. “I think I know what it means, but I don’t know what to  _ do _ ! Eli, he…” Steve let his voice trail off, trying to figure out how to put what he was feeling into words.

 

“Do you  _ like  _ Eli?” Claire asked as she studied the drawing. If Steve answered no, this was going to get real bad real fast, so Claire was praying Steve’s answer would be positive.

 

“...Yes?”

 

Claire looked up at Steve. “You sound unsure.”

 

“I mean, I like him, but like…” Steve scratched the back of his neck, “I-- I just, like, why would he like  _ me _ ? That makes no sense!”

 

Claire held the sticky note out towards Steve. “Love doesn’t always make sense, but I think your proof is right here.”

 

Steve slowly took the sticky note back from Claire. “You really think Eli likes me? Like,  _ likes _ me?”

 

Claire could talk for a good hour about why it was obvious Eli liked him, but she didn’t have time for that. “Yes. Now, what are you going to do about it?” When Steve didn’t answer, Claire prompted him some more, “What do people  _ usually _ do when they like someone?”

 

“Ask them out?”

 

“Yes! Now you’re getting it! So, how are you going to ask Eli out?”

 

Steve looked down at the sticky note and frowned. He was silent for a moment before his face lit up. “I’ve got it! Can you meet me at school early tomorrow to help?”

 

Claire wasn’t sure what Steve was planning, but she didn’t exactly feel like she could back out now. Besides, her parents expected her home soon, so she didn’t have time to stick around and pry more answers out of Steve. “Sure!”

 

\---

 

Eli knew something was up when he got to his locker the next morning. On his locker was the first sticky note doodle he’d given Steve; a troll holding an umbrella. Eli slowly took it off his locker and looked around. He noticed there was a trail of sticky notes leading around the corner. Weird. Maybe someone had found Steve’s collection of Eli’s doodles and wanted to expose him? But Steve never let anyone see the inside of the notebook or his locker; the two main places where he’d been keeping them.

 

Eli followed the trail of sticky notes around the corner, and as he went, he realized they were in order from the first doodle Eli had given Steve to the latest. And the last doodle was--

 

Oh.

 

Oh _no_.

 

The last sticky note was the one Eli had torn up and thrown in the trash the previous day; the one of he and Steve holding hands. Except it had been taped back together. And it wasn’t the last sticky note, because there was another one underneath it.

 

Eli took the other sticky note off the locker and brought it closer to him so he could read the pencil markings against the neon pink paper. On it were the words,

 

_ Life imitates art. _

 

Eli was confused, so he did what any person naturally would do; he flipped the sticky note over. The words written on the other side did, indeed, clarify what Steve meant:

 

_ Will you be my boyfriend? _

 

Underneath the question was a sketch Eli assumed was of him and Steve. Eli turned around and saw Claire push Steve forwards. Steve stumbled towards Eli, and Eli couldn’t help but smile. Steve responded with a nervous smile of his own. “So I, uh… I wanted to save your drawing from being lost forever in the trash and then I actually  _ looked  _ at it and, well, uh…” Steve shifted his weight, trying to expel some of his nervous energy. “I guess you like me and I… I _really_ like you, so, um…?” Steve sort of gestured to the sticky note in Eli’s hands.

 

Eli glanced down at the sticky note, as if he hadn’t already memorized what it said before he looked back up at Steve. “Y-Yes.” Eli wasn’t sure why he was stuttering. He wasn’t the one who had just asked out his crush. “I’d love to be your boyfriend! Er… I'd _like_ to. Yeah. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” The word  _ boyfriend  _ felt foreign on Eli’s tongue, but he kind of liked it.

 

Steve’s nervous expression turned to one of elation. “Really? I- I mean--” Steve decided to stop talking for the moment. His words were getting him nowhere anyways. Instead of fumbling through more incoherent words, Steve leaned down and gently kissed Eli.

 

When they broke apart, Steve seemed to have finally found his words again, “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Eli was now the one at a loss for words. He glanced back at Claire, who offered him a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner. Eli looked back up at Steve and smiled shily. “Me too.”

 

Steve put his arm around Eli and looked down the hall at the trail of sticky notes. “You know, we should probably clean these up considering many of them have drawings of trolls and aliens.”

 

Eli laughed softly. “You’re probably right.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus bit I wrote that ended up not fitting into the piece for anyone who wants it haha;
> 
> Steve had gathered quite a collection of doodles from Eli. He kept most of them inside the cover of his notebook still, but they didn’t all fit anymore, so he’d taken to hanging up doodles in his locker.
> 
> Technically, Steve and Eli were still “trying to keep their cover” but they had almost given up. Steve would never say that he and Eli were friends, but it was clear to everyone that Steve had quit picking on Eli completely for reasons still unknown to most.


End file.
